Lyrics of The Supernatural
by The Blizzard Alchemist
Summary: Spoofed lyrics of songs influenced by episodes of Supernatural. Please R&R.
1. Don't go Changing

A/N: Well, this idea was born from a joking email I sent to another Supernatural fan. After I sent it, I realized that I could probably format any song to some episode of Supernatual (I mean, half of them are named after songs for Christ's sake). The idea leapt out of me this time. May all of my ideas be so easy and halfbaked.

Apologies to Billy Joel for the lyrics of the song "Just the Way You Are".

Wait, he's rich and famous and I'm not.

Screw that.

* * *

Spolier Warning: This takes place after "The Kids Are Alright" from Season Three. If you haven't begun watching the Third Season, hurry up and DO IT. IT"S AWESOME THIS YEAR!!!

* * *

Don't go changinig, to try feed on me 

You never bit my neck before

I don't imagine that you're too familiar

I just don't see you anymore

* * *

I would leave the car in times of trouble

I can't believe it got this far

I took the good times, but screw the bad times

I'll drown you just the way you are

* * *

Don't go trying some new body

Don't change the color of your skin

You always have my unspoken terror

Although I might not seem to care

* * *

I don't want clever conversation

I just want to scream so hard

I just want someone that I can hide from

I want to end the way you are.

* * *

I want to know that you will someday be

The same old someone that I knew

What will it take till you change for me

The way that I feed you

* * *

.

I said I love you and that's now never

And this I promise from the heart

I could not love you any way

I hate you just the way you are.


	2. Only the Good Kill Young

A/N:Well, I figured that you guys needed more proof that I'm on meth...and I happen to know a good number of Billy Joel songs. I promise that I have some different artists in the works. This one hit me when thinking about Houses of the Holy. Hopefully the one tomorrow night will offer some inspiration.

* * *

Warning: Along with extensive mocking these lyrics contain blatant references to the Season 2 episode Houses of the Holy! Do not read if you haven't seen, otherwise you may be subject to "Inadvertspoilifora": Symptoms include excessive flamming, sudden impulses towards violence and a tendancy to yell, "You ruined it!" to no one in particular. If one or more of these symptomes emerge seek psychiatic help immediately.

* * *

Come out Gloria don't let me wait 

You being Catholic started much too late

Aw, but sooner or later it comes down to fate

I might as well be the one

* * *

Well, I showed you my statue, told you to pray 

I razed your apartment and sent you away

Aw, but I never told you the price that you'll pay

For things that you might have done...

Only the good kill young

Thats what I said

Only the good kill young

Only the good kill young.

* * *

You might have heard I died by a dangerous crowd 

But they ain't too pretty and are too proud

And they'll be laughing a bit too loud

Aw, but that damns everyone

So come on Gloria I'll show you a sign

I'll send down a signal you get a box made of pine

The metal-barred window you're hiding behind

Never lets in the sun

Darlin' only the good die kill young, woah

I tell ya only the good kill young

Only the good kill young

* * *

You got a nice white dress and a party on your incarceration 

You got a brand new soul mmmm,

And a heart of gold

But Gloria you didn't give you quite enough information

So don't count on me

When you were counting on your rosary

(oh woah woah)

* * *

They say there's a heaven for those who will wait 

Some say it's not real but hey I'm a saint!

I'd rather smite the sinners and cry with the saints

Killing sinners is much more fun...

You know that only the good kill young

Oh woah baby I tell ya only the good kill young,

Only the good kill young

* * *

You say your shrink told you all that I could give you was incarceration 

Aww She never cared for me

But did she ever say a prayer for me?

Oh woah woah

* * *

Come out, come out Gloria, don't let me wait 

You being Catholic started much too late

But sooner or later it comes down to fate

I might as well be the one

You know that only the good kill young

I'm telling you baby

You know that only the good kill young

Only the good kill young

* * *

Only the gooooooooooooooood 

Only the good kill young

Only the gooooooooooooooood

Only the good kill young

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooooo...Only the good kill young

Only the good kill young

* * *

Hatemail and flammes give me a warm fuzzy, please send them, it's better than getting nothing. 


	3. Sin City

Well, apparently, messing with Billy Joel lyrics just brings on apathy, so I'm actually going to parody Supernatual fans are going to care about.

You guessed it.

_Sin City_ by AC/DC

* * *

Spoiler Alert: If you haven't yet seen the tangible awesomeness which was the Supernatural Episode _Sin City, _please do so before the real fans get to you.

* * *

Dust to dust 

Bad man last, good man first

The Impala, caviar

Hurricanes, Shangri-la

I got a burnin' future

Comin' after me

It's a-yearning

And it's gonna to be getting' me

* * *

I'm goin' in to Sin City 

I'm gonna hunt in Sin City

Where the demons are hot

Let out a fatal shot

I'm gonna hunt in Sin City

* * *

Oh, I'm gonna kill you, baby 

Bull's-eye, wow

* * *

And there's brothers and there's stakes 

Brothers give, stakes take

Bad man, good man, hunter man, thief

I ain't got a hope in hell, that's my belief

* * *

Bartender Chick, Priesty Guy 

They're gettin' ready, look out, I'm going by

So, spin that barrel, cut that crap

And screw those stupid claims

Bring on the big black hound

And stroke up the flames

* * *

I'm goin' in to Sin City 

I'm gonna hunt in Sin City

Where the demons are hot

Let out a fatal shot

I'm gonna hunt in Sin City

* * *

Every time you read and don't review a demon takes over the body of a little kitten. 


	4. Ruby

A/N: Sadly, despite all of your desires to the contrary, I have not given up in my inane quest to ruin good songs.

I got this idea while playing the song "Ruby" by the Kasier Cheifs on Guitar Hero III, and I suddenly made a connection to Ruby from season three and the effect that she is having on Sam (providing the Colt, rasing questions about his past.

My apologies go out to the Kaiser Cheifs for using, and butchering, their song without permission or knowledge (hopefully!).

* * *

Spoiler Alert: Reveals ending to AHBL part 2 and a few small things from Season 3

* * *

Let it never be said, that the demon's not dead 

Cos there's are no visions occupying my head

There is nothing I need except my brother to free

But I'm getting real fussed, cos it matters to me

* * *

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby 

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Know what ya doing, doing to me?

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

* * *

Due to lack of interest my prayers are cancelled 

Let my life be reset and my morals withheld

Cos there's nothing at all except the void in between

Finding out what you are and then repeating your name

* * *

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby 

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Know what ya doing, doing to me?

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa, aaaa

* * *

Could it be, could it be that you're fucking with me 

And you don't really plan to help me

Could it be, could it be that you're fucking with me

And you don't really plan to help me

* * *

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby 

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Know what ya doing, doing to me?

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya

Ahaa-ahaa-aaaa

Know what ya doing, doing to me?


End file.
